This story is not good for you
by Extitential.Panoramic.Veiw
Summary: Leo x Annabeth But its not what you think. Late at night after a huntress is wounded the seven (including a not dead Leo) are back at percys apartment. Annabeth has a bad dream but Percy's not the one to help her.


Leo couldn't sleep, he was in Percy's apartment with the rest of the seven. It was a dangerous gamble putting seven of the most powerful demigods in the same place for an extended period of time. And they were in the mortal world, outside of the safety of camp's borders. They had been invited over for dinner and it was all going smoothly until Thalia, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis showed up with a bleeding girl; another hunter. They tried to heal her and Percy suggested to diver her to camp for better medical attention. Thalia agreed and left to go inform and help the reset of the hunt with Artemis. Hazel left with Percy to help the hunter and also because the huntress refused to go with only a male (even if it was Percy.)

So here Leo was laying in the arm chair in living room trying to sleep. He was playing with some pipecleaners he'd found in his tool belt, which Sally had made him take off before bed. He heard soft whimpering looking around he noticed Annabeth on the floor in front of the couch Piper and Jason were on. Annabeth was shaking but she'd thrown off her blanket.

Leo didn't know what possessed him but he got up out of the comfort of his chair and stumbled over to her.

"Annabeth," Leo whispered softly."Annabeth it's okay." He reached out and touched her arm. She moved. He froze. He saw her eyes flutter, she looked at him.

"Percy?" She whispered into the dark. What do I say?!? Leo panicked.

"Yeah it's Percy," he lied. Annabeth pulled him down so he was sitting against the couch with her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Leo was much smaller than Percy but Annabeth was half asleep, and so tired she seemed drugged or something.

"Are you okay Annabeth?"

"I just had a bad dream." He felt something wet drip through his shirt. A tear; Annabeth Chase was crying, he wrapped an arm around her unsteady, he was unsure about what to do.

"We were in, down there," She sniffled. "At the doors... Tartarus got you he I-I don't know Percy, Bob and Damson couldn't do anything then I was in the elevator alone. Gone." She burst into tears holding onto him for dear life.

"Annabeth," he said softly in his most Percy like voice.

She looked up towards him it was hard to see in the dim light, but Leo was getting more nervous. She leaned in and touched his cheek with her lips. She kissed him lightly, but when he shifted uncomfortably, she pulled him into a full on kiss. Mouth to mouth he started freaking out, but her cool hands in his hair calmed him. (Eww Leo that wrong she's taken. He thought)

Leo pulled away from Annabeth he tried to help her up but she stoped him.

"Percy... what's wrong? Your shaking." Annabeth asked in a horse whisper.

"I- uh umm I I'm just worried about you and-" he was cut off when Annabeth violently sobbed into his chest, she hugged him so tight; Leo thought she'd snap his spine. She cried hard he felt her whole body tremble she was so quiet, silently whimpering.

Leo sat there, and patted her back lightly trying to comfort her.

"P-Percy," She sniffed. "I thought about what you said." She paused, Leo sat awkwardly trying to think of what to say. "About you know our mortality..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and everything. I guess I never thought about how you would be since you always seem so perfect. I can't hold it together any more. I just want it to be over but I don't want to die. I don't wan you to die." She buried her head in his chest again.

"No ones going to die." Leo said softly. He had no idea what she was talking about. Annabeth and Percy had a fight about mortality and death? Something like that.

Annabeth spoke up again her voice muffled by Leo's shirt," I'm not ready yet even if you are... I- I won't let you die. I won't let you go down that easy." She looked up at him he closed his eyes so she wouldn't notice they weren't green. "People still need you Percy."

"People need me." Leo echoed.

" I need you." Annabeth finished.

" I-I need you too, anywhere you go, I'll go with you." Leo had heard Percy say that before so he knew it was authentic.

Annabeth sighed and snuggled into him more. Leo thought about what she'd just said. Was Percy Jackson suicidal or something, had Leo just made a huge mistake? (Well duh your pretending to be Annabeth Chase's boyfriend!)

"You need sleep Annabeth." Leo said his voice quivered he was so nervous. He started to move.

"No, stay with me..." She mumbled grabbing him

"Come on Annie" he said helping her up in her delicate state.

"Don't call me that." She murmured then let out a wide yawn.

A Leo lead her over to the Chair he'd been sleeping in before, he felt the need to yawn as well. He tucked Annabeth in, still feeling the fantom of her touch against his lips. Leo was shaking all over. Why did I lie? I'm my Gods I'm nothing like Percy! What if she knows oh gods help help help! He thought.

Leo didn't get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night from Annabeth's spot on the floor. Piper was sleeping on the couch above him with her feet resting on Jason's lap, who also sat on the couch. Frank was curled up in a blanket in front of the Tv as a cute puppy.

Leo knew that they weren't allowed to sleep in Percy's bed because it was covered in blood. The huntress had gotten hurt in some battle against some monster who's name Leo could not pronounce. The only thing Thalia had been able to do for the girl was get her to Percy's apartment where they had medical supplies. Once they were sure the girl could travel Percy offered to drive her and Hazel volunteered to come along. Thalia Jason's sister had to go back to her hunt pretty soon after dropping off the girl, she trusted Sally and Percy. Plus the rest of the seven were there.

If Leo had slept he would have dreamt of blond hair and woken up feeling like he'd just gotten Judo flipped.

In the morning Leo avoided Annabeth at all costs and tried to act not suspicious so Piper wouldn't ask him questions all day. This would be a hard secrete to keep, but it's not like he could tell anyone. Percy would kill him Annabeth probably would too and Jason wouldn't understand. Frank and Hazel weren't really part of this and Piper would make everything so complicated. It would all eventually lead to him getting beat to shit by Annabeth.

So this was a Leo problem, one more to add to his growing list.


End file.
